Love Is In The Air
by CamFletcher
Summary: Carlos and Lauren are best friends. Lauren is in love with James but she has a low autoestim. Cargan fic!
1. Chapter 1

OMG, who is that guy? He just entered the classroom and he is so hot! He is a brunette, with dark brown eyes and a cute shy smile. Logan Henderson was his name, according to what Mrs. Peverell, the math teacher said. He was new in the school, apparently he came from Texas. I turned to give my best friend Lauren an excited look, which she totally understood, and showed me her thumb as an **"**approval" sign. I looked at him again but he wasn't where he used to be anymore, he was already sited with Brandon Belt talking friendly, ugh I hated that guy, he's really mean. He always laughs at people, especially me, for being gay. He makes fun of me every single day, it's unbearable. Sometimes I just want to punch him right in the face, but that isn't me. I couldn't do that to anyone. The bell rang, I happily went out of the classroom and waited for Lauren to come out. That curly blonde haired appeared by the door and I smiled at her. We went to our lockers, which were one next to the other.

"How cute is that guy?" I suddenly said.

"I know, he's really cute"

"Hey, it's mine. I saw him first" I demanded.

"I know, I know. I was just confirming what you said. And in fact, I've got other guy in sight" She said blushing. Wow, Lauren never talked about the dudes she likes. This must be a big crush then.

"Who is him?" I quickly asked, with a bigcurious smile.

"It isn't important." She said, starting to walk away. I ran after her, she wan't going to escape very easily.

"Hey hey, I'm your best friend! You've got to tell me, I always trust you this kind of stuff, I deserve to know, I'm trustworthy"I said with a puppy face.

"I know you are Carlos. I just… don't want you to laugh at me" She said looking at the floor.

"I wouln't do that, you know it"

"It's… James" A small and embarrassed smile appeared on her face. So cute.

"James? James Maslow?"

"Umm.. yeah" She was blushing again.

"Why would I laugh at you? It's totally cool, he is a nice guy, I like him for you actually"

"Yeah, but have you seen him? He is a sex god! He would never be interested in a girl like me!"

"What do you mean when you say a girl like you?

"I'm so ugly" She was looking at the floor again.

" You're beautiful" I said making her to look at me.

"For you! Regular guys don't find me attractive."

"Well, if they don't then they are blind! You are truly beautiful Lauren"

"Thanks.. but anyway, beautiful or not he would never look at me like that, he doesn't even know I exist"

"Well, then introduce yourself"

"What? Are you crazy? I can't just go to him and say hi!"

"Of course you can! You should totally ask him out"

"Carlos, you are definitely out of your mind, I mean.. me asking James Maslow out? No way!"

"Why? There is nothing wrong with that"

"He'd laugh at me, him and all his friends! I couldn't handle it, I'd die of embarrassment"

"Oh come on, don't be so dramatic." I was going to keep talking but the bell rang. "That saved you" I told her as I walked away searching for my next class which happened to be history, the most boring class ever. The time didn't seem to pass.

Lunch time, my favourite part of school, not because the food is great or anything but it'still food, right? I was looking for Lauren when someone touched my back.

"I was trying to find you" I told her.

" I'm here. Now let's get the food already"

We bought the food and tooked sit, there was just us in the table.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you think about it?"

"About what?"  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.. James!"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly as someone sited next to me. I turned to see who it was, the new guy. He noticed I was looking at him so he said "Hi".

"Hey" I smiled. "Umm… so you're new here right?

"Yes, I am" He had a sexy voice.

" I'm Carlos, nice to meet you"

"I'm Logan. Nice to meet you too Carlos and…" He say turning to face Lauren.

"Oh, I'm Lauren" She kindly said.

"Nice to meet you Lauren"

That was followed by an ackward silence. I stared at Lauren an gave her a desperate look, so she would start a new conversation.

"So Logan.. why did you came here?"  
"My mother got transferred here. So we moved."

"Oh that must suck, having to move away from your home and friends"

"Yeah, it's hard, but I know this opportunity means a lot to her. She has always wanted it. I couldn't be the person who ruined that for a selfish act"

Oh god, he's perfect. Such a good person, at least with his family. You could notice he'd do anything for his mother. I just loved that.

"That's so sweet" I said out loud without wanting it. He looked at me and shyly smiled, a light tone of read appeared on his cheeks.. or was it just me? He instantly looked away. I looked at Lauren and started to eat. Again the bell rang, but I didn't want to separate from Logan, I wanted to know him better. Suddenly Brandon showed up.

"Hey buddy, ready for cience class?" It was weird. Brandon was being really friendly with a person he didn't even know. He used to judge people without knowing them.. something strange was happening. Maybe he was just acting and then when Logan started to trust him he'd betray him. I'll find it out later.

I stood up and walked with Lauren to our next class, biology. I hated this subject. Well, I practically hated all subjets, studying is not my thing. I prefer to sing, or do some crazy things.

When school finished I went to Lauren's house. We entered her room and she quickly turned on the computer.

"Wow, someone is in a hurry" I said laughing.

"I want to check my tumblr, The Wanted fandom must be fangirling so bad! I want to join them! Yerterday they did a long interview, but it was too late and I had to go to bed. I want to see all the things Nathan said! Yay"

"You're weird"

"But you love me"

"Yes, I do" I said while getting in her bed.

"Are you going to sleep?"  
"Well, yeah, at least while you're fangirling"

"Okay, I'll wake you up when I finish"

"Great" I said closing my eyes. "Don't you think I've forgot the James thing, we'll talk later" I opened one eye to see her reaction. She was smiling, probably because she remembered James, and she quickly blushed at the thinking.

"Yeah yeah" She vaguelysaid.

* * *

**Well, this is my first long fanfiction (the other one is a oneshot), so please review and be honest! Sorry if my english is not good.**

**Whatever is your opinion don't be afraid to post it :)  
**

**Please review so I can know what you think!  
**

**Love xx.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlos! Carlos, wake up!" A familiar voice was shouting at me and shaking my body.

"Alright, alright" I said all groggy.

I sited up on Lauren's bed. She was there, giggling.

"You're such a deep sleeper"

"I was really tired" I excused myself.

We went for something to eat at the kitchen.

"So.. I've been thinking.. James goes with me to P.E. you know, I could start talking to him, maybe talk about you" I suggested.

"Why you never told me that?"

"Because I didn't know you were interested in him"

"Well, it doesn't matter. I don't want you to do that"

"Why?"

"Because.. I don't know, just because."

"Lauren, you've got to take courage and talk to him"

"I'll do it when you do the same with Logan" She challenged.

"But I don't even know him. It's not the same" I refused.

"Oh, the brave Carlos Pena doesn't have the guts to ask the new kid out?" I hated when people called me a coward, and she knew that.

"Okay, I'll ask Logan out, if you talk to James" I said smiling knowing that she would never do that. "And I'm not even saying you ask him on a date, just tlak to him".

She stood there without saying a word. I was sure shw was going to refuse.

"I... I am going to talk to James... tomorrow at school" I was really surprised. And so was she.

"Okay, I want to see it then"

"Start to think where you're taking Logan"

In my walk home I started to think. I was nervous. I didn't want to ask Logan out yet, I mean, he probably wasn't gay. Of course, he blushed at lunch but that didn't mean anything, right? He was just nervous I think, I mean, it's not easy to be the new guy. And Brandon... what the hell was he planning? Nothing good of course. I can't believe nobody else noticed that he was being friendly with the new guy, everyone is just fine with it, but I'm not! He is the worst person I know, Logan didn't do anything to him, he shouldn't get hurt. Because i'm sure he'll be. I wonder if he has sister or brothers, what is his favourite colour, what kind of music he likes.. I want to know him.

I reached my house and saw a moving truck in the front door of the house next to mine. A woman came from the back of it carring a pretty big box that said "books". I had a new neighbor. I got closer to help her.

"Oh, thank you so much dear, that box is really heavy" She kindly said. "I'm Pamela by the way"

"Nice to meet you , I'm Carlos and I'm your new neighbor"

"Oh, so you live there?" She asked pointing at my house.

"Yes, I do."

"I've met your father, he is a nice man, he helped me earlier. Seem like it's hereditary." I smiled.

"Where do you want me to put this?"

"Oh, just leave it as soon as you enter the house, my son will help me later with all this stuff"

"Okay"

I went onto her house. It was really nice. I have never been in there since the older neighbors were really unfriendly, I think I never saw one of them smile.

"Okay mom, what do you want me to do next?" At first I thought I was wrong, but as soon as that pretty boy appeared in the room my heart went crazy. He looked at me confused.

"This is Carlos, he is our neighbor, he was helping me with a heavy box" His mother explained.

I was speechless, I coulnd't believe he was my neighbor. Maybe we could walk to school together or something, and then I'll get to know him, and maybe become friends.

"Yeah, I know who he is, he's at my school" Logan said smiling. He stood there looking at me, probably waiting for me to say something. I quickly closed my mouth, it had been open since I saw him, ugh, what an idiot I am!

"Do you want something to drink dear?" Her mother broke the silence.

"Umm, okay" I said not too sure.

Pam directed me to the kitchen, Logan went after me. I was uncomfortably really bewared of the way I walked.

Logan and I sited on the table while his mother was taking a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. Then she grabbed three glasses and put them on the table. She poured the juice into the glasses and we started talking.

"So.. I'm happy that you found a friend on your first day!" She said looking at Logan. "He is really shy, he usually has a hard time making friends" She explained me. I was surprised. Who wouldn't want to be his friend? He seemed nice.

"That's weird, he's really cool" I said regreting it after it came out of my mouth. Logan stared at me, maybe wondering why I thought he was cool. After a while he showed a little smile. It was super cute. Of course I wasn't going to tell him that, I didn't want to scare him or something. What if he is an homophobic like Brandon? That would be disappointing.

After that her mother told me everything about why they had moved. She was a really nice person. I can see where Logan got that from.

All that time Logan kept quiet, now he seem a little bit shy, maybe he felt intimidated. I asked his mother a few question during her story.

A few minutes later, Pamela's phone rang.

"Excuse me"

"Sure" I replied.

Ackward silence followed. I wanted to start a conversation but I didn't know what to say. I don't know why but I was nervous.

"I guess I'll see you often now" He surprised me by saying that.

"Yeah, cool. Finally I have someone to walk to school with" I was mentally crossing fingers so he woulnd't say no to what I've just said.

"I haven't realized that. It'll be great." He smiled. I melted inside.

I wish I could read minds so I could know what he thought about me. What if he thinks I'm stupid? What if he thinks I'm boring? What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he thinks I'm... cute? My heart jumped from that thought. I tried to think of something else. I hated "what ifs".

"Do you miss your home?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. But I guess this is my home now. I just have to get used to it"

"If I were in your situation I'd probably be mad with my parents" He smiled.

"Yeah, normal teenagers would do that"

"Are you saying you're abnormal?"

"I just.. my dad left us when I was 8 years old, so I always pay attention to my mom and do everything she says, you know, to make her happy" I couldn't belive he opened up to me just like that. That was my meaning of "getting to know him".

"Oh, sorry dude. I never know what to say in this kind of situations because they've never happened to me"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, it was a long time ago. I'm glad you didn't pass through things like that. I wish them to no one."

"I know I've known you for like 12 hours, but I think you're a good person Logan. All the things you say.."

"Thank you." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

We looked at each other for like a minute.

"Did you..." I started to ask, but I stopped.

"What?" He kindly asked.

I doubted for a moment. Should I ask or not?

"Did you.. leave a girlfriend on your old town?"

I could notice he wasn't expecting that question, but it didn't bother him, no, he was just.. surprised. He smiled, showing me his perfect teeth.

"No" That was all he said. "Why do you ask?"

I blushed. I felt the heat on my cheeks, he noticed it of course, it was obvious. But he didn't say anything about it.

"I don't know.. I was just... curious" I answered. He wans't very convinced.

"Well, I've got to go now. My parents must be wondering where am I."

"Sure" He said standing up. He leaded me to the front door and opened it for me. I walked out and turned around to say goodbye.

"So I... I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He said. He wanted to see me! I tried to play it cool.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Logie" Oh God. What did I just say? I ruined everything! How could I call him Logie?

For my surprise, he smiled.

"Logie?"

"I don't know. It just came up on my mind" I tried to explain.

"I like it" I couldn't help but smile. A big one.

"Okay, umm... see you tomorrow then. Bye"

"Bye"

As soon as he said goodbye I turned around and smiled. I felt that someone closed the door behind me. I walked to my house. I entered and went to my room. I settle on my bed, so comfortable. Instantly, all the things that happened today came to my mind.

It was a good day after all.


End file.
